


Alternian Disease

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Shipping If You Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is insanely short, I fear... I hope that the prompt-writer finds it acceptable in any case...<br/>Jake being a gentleman and Aradia being curious, and catching the troll-disease called Friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternian Disease

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [KatAddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatAddy/pseuds/KatAddy) in the [homestuck_meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/homestuck_meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Jake english and Aradia Megido meet while exploring ancient tombs. They become fast friends and go on adventures. Can be shippy or not.

I've known about a ruin near a frozen island for a long time; since I began exploring the dream bubbles, this little island ruin has been tempting me like fire tempts the little fluffy wingbug creatures. It's been a long time since I explored a new ruin, even if this one looks like the one I decimated on Alternia. I wonder what secrets may lie within.  
\---  
Alright. So, I have entered the ruin, and am currently walking along the left-hand corridor in a maze of paths, since every archaeologist worth their experience knows that you always go left in a labyrinth. The dust and gloom is thicker than anything I've seen in a long time, but I know there must be something intriguing within this maze.  
There are torches along the wall, though I have no need of them... Wait, are these... footsteps? Who else is here?  
\---  
I have decided to follow these prints in the dust; another set of eyes would be nice, and it's been a while since I've had any company. I wonder which set of trolls the explorer belongs to? Perhaps it is another of the ancestors? Though, I do not think that any of them cared for exploring, except Meenah, and all she thinks of is treasure. Perhaps, then it is one of my fellows? I was not aware that any of them cared for ancient ruins as I do.  
\---  
I seem to be drawing close to the maker of these footprints; I can hear them ahead, shuffling through the murk with merely a growl now and again. A glimmer of yellow catches my eye; is that Vriska? No, she forsook her costume when she died; besides, her costume was orange, not gold. Is it one of the humans, then? Well, let me see...  
John? No, his godtier is blue. Jade, then? No, hers is black. Dave's is red; perhaps it is Rose, then? No, no, she is a Seer of light, hers would be the same colors as Vriska's. Gold means...  
Jake?!  
I startled him, apparently, as he is screaming and running.  
\---  
I managed to catch Jake. Apparently, he was also an explorer, though he is merely exploring here in his dreams; I have asked him to accompany me, perhaps he can solve some of the puzzles that we come across? He is nodding, and tells me to lead on since I was here first. Such a gentleman, even to one who isn't of his own race.  
\---  
He just pulled me out of the way of some trap or another, something I didn't see. Said there was a stone that looked funny, that I missed. Well... I was paying attention to the wall, but...  
Wait, why is he holding my hand?  
He's apologizing now, said it was an unconscious human reaction... but you know what? It's comforting. I'll just... grab it back and hold tight... like... so...  
There. Much better. You know, he radiates an aura... perhaps he projects his aspect? I don't know, so little is known about the abilities of the Page...  
\---  
He's much better at this whole exploring-the-labyrinth business than I thought he would be. He's observant, he's quick, and he knows this place... like the back of his hand...  
Has he been here before?  
He nods, says that this is almost exactly the same as the ruin next to his island, says that the only difference is that it's been flipped, and that there's someone to share the adventure with. I ask what he means, and he says he means it's nice to have a friend there to explore with.  
I chuckle, nod, and walk on ahead.

So this is what the disease is like. I think we need to redefine it.


End file.
